Gavin
Gavin Taylore is a father of none from Manchester who currently is living in East London. He was the CEO of his software company which he started with his friend, Tariq. Gavin is also the ex-boyfriend of Charlie. His favorite drink is Red Bull and favorite sport is Football. Gavin was the longest running character on KateModern. Background Enter DeepGoat Gavin is first introduced in Spiders when Tariq and him visit their new office space, his Aunt Joan's garage. Gavin says he's just quit his job and would like to start his new company there. Aunt Joan demands rent, so Tariq and Gavin pay in Gardening. A couple of days later, while the two are getting ready to go to the bank to ask for a loan, Tariq gets a call from his girlfriend, Kate. Gavin mentions he gets bad vibes off her. Gavin tags along with Tariq to Charlie's party. Gavin spots Steve hugging Kate and alerts Tariq. He distracts Steve by doing the funky chicken, giving Tariq time to go through his stuff. Tariq ends up leaving, while Gavin and Charlie stay at the party afterwards. Days later, Charlie asks Gavin for help, worried about Kate. Gavin looks up information left on Tariq's computer about Kate being trait positive. After hearing about the Hymn of One, Charlie says they have to go find Kate and warn her. As Charlie tries to open the door, however, it is locked. Gavin says he forgot the dead bolt, it locks automatically at 6pm. Cell phones wont work either. Gavin send the message through the blog to Tariq and anyone listening, to go to Carnaby Street at 10am. While locked in the room, Gavin and Charlie grow closer, posting several videos over the time they're trapped. Gavin admits he's attracted to Charlie. Tariq confronts Gavin about the loan he took out, although nothing more about it is said in the blogs. In The Prisoner, Steve suggested that Gavin was a member of the Hymn of One. Gavin later admitted that he had attended a Hymn of One meeting, but found it really boring. Tariq later urges Gavin to use that to convince Steve not to report Kate to the Police after what she did. After, Gavin complains that Tariq and him should be worried more about the business, not Kate and her creepy friends. Tariq convinces him to continue to help. Gavin goes to Dr. William Griffin's house to ask if anyone knew what happened or if they knew anything about Kate. He runs into Dudley and later notices he's the cop from the day the Doctor died. Gavin, Tariq and Charlie go to see Disturbia but Gavin gets kicked out for having a camera which he refuses to give up. He sat outside, waiting for the movie to end. Charlie and The Software In False Alarm, Charlie confirms that she and Gavin slept together. She was also worried that she might have been pregnant, but she wasn't. After seeing the video, Gavin posts a short video saying he'll call Charlie. Later, Charlie posts parts of what Gavin calls a "very private tape", making "Keep Your Socks On" into his catchphrase. He asks girls at a bar what they think, saying Charlie's attempt to embarrass him has backfired. Gavin later sees a video Charlie posted about going to see Shia LaBeouf. He decides to go stop her and tell her how he feels. Although, when he gets to the bar she's at, Charlie's nowhere to be found. He grabs a drink and sits at the counter. He looks around and finally finds Charlie sitting alone at a table. He walks up to her, Gavin gives his coat to Charlie and the two sit together at a table. Gavin admits he likes Charlie and Charlie replies she likes him too. Later, after things with Kate died down, Gavin and Tariq renewed their efforts to work on their software. In order to help them, they hired on Lee, a work experience trainee volunteer. Unfortunately, Gavin seemed to find humor in degrading Lee, who was working for nothing. As retaliation, Lee stole the only copy of their software in The Leak and posted videos that would lead both Gavin in Tariq on a treasure hunt around London to attempt to recover it. This strained their friendship, however, and the two now refuse to speak to each other. Unfortunately, since Terrence showed up and they lost their software to the Order, Gavin has shown signs of violence and mental anguish (including split personality and paranoia). Gavin's mental state caused his relationship with Charlie to slowly deteriorate. She finally left him after learning that Gavin had formed a plan with Terrence to retrieve the software from the Order. Gavin attempted to follow her to Australia, but is stopped by Terrence and Tariq, who force him to go through with the plan, which ends poorly, with Gavin being arrested. New Opportunities Following Kate's murder, it is discovered that the Order pulled strings to have Gavin released from prison. He has gone to live with his Aunt Joan, while working in a pub cleaning dishes. In Group Hug, Gavin returns as JustIncredible.TV's new technical manager, a position which Tariq had been positioning himself for. During Charlie's pitch on how to advertise for the channel, Gavin managed to convince Justin that he should tag along. The following week, Charlie, Gavin, Julia, and Lee went on a road trip to tour University communities to promote JustIncredible.TV. At first Gavin upset everyone by constantly bickering with Lee. However, after saving Lee's life, he was more accepted in the group, and gave up his vendetta against Lee for stealing his software. Upon returning to work, Gavin begins noticing Justin's strange behavior, and discovers that he has put his office inside a bathroom. Gavin also finds that Justin is re-receiving packages that he had sent out, and concludes that he is committing , though he cites that Justin is not very good at it, as no one has been paid in two months. During the company Easter party, Gavin starts a walk-out, demanding that Justin pay his employees. Later, when the staff go to demand pay again, they find that Justin has split, and the group proceeds to steal the equipment as compensation. At the same time, Gavin tries to get re-involved with Charlie, who is immersed in finding out more about the missing girls. He accompanies her to Lauren's apartment, where they find Steve and Terry putting her in the trunk of their car. After Charlie races off after them and leaves him behind, Gavin goes to the pub to drink his worries away. When Charlie seeks his help a few hours later, she finds him doing work online and drinking only Orange Juice. While there, they run into Terry, who tells them that Steve is Kate's killer and that he's going to kill Lauren, and leads them to an abandoned bunker. However, Charlie and Gavin soon discover that Terrence is actually the murderer, and had begun working for the Order to avoid going to prison after the assault on the Hymn of One building on New Years Day. Gavin and Charlie escape, and run into Steve and Lauren, who had overpowered Terrence and made a break for it. Gavin and Lauren remain outside while Steve and Charlie go inside to look for Terrence. When Charlie is abducted by Terrence, community members begin leaving voicemails on Gavin's answering machine, telling him to go to his Aunt Joan's house, where they are being held. When he doesn't answer, Lee sets out to find him, and he finds Gavin (and Lauren) in an ally blaming Steve for what happened to Charlie. Lee informs them where they are being held, and they go to Aunt Joan's house. There, they find that Terrence has doused the house in gasoline, but is chased away by the Watcher and Shadow before he can set in on fire. Afterwards, Gavin confronts Charlie about her romantic interactions with Steve earlier in the night, and he orders her to leave. Like a Fox After an almost month-long hiatus, Gavin made a blog mocking Steve's new cult, The Celestial Network. Days later, he runs into Lee and Meryl at the unemployment office, where he recommends Lee for a job in stealing software and bankrupting a business. It has been implied that he has been living with his Aunt Joan while looking for a job. Lee invites him to attend a dinner party at the new flat in order to try to reconnect with Charlie. However, Steve attends as well, and the two almost come to blows, but the fight ends when they find out that Charlie is stuck at work. When Julia invites Gavin to her wedding, Gavin attempts to convince Charlie to go with him so they can laugh at how ridiculous the entire situation is. Charlie rejects his advances at first, but throws herself at him during Julia's hen night after having an emotional breakdown and a bit to drink. However, at Julia's wedding, Steve attempts to hijack the event, leading Charlie to have to talk him down outside. Gavin, upset, begins drinking the vodka he had brought as a wedding gift and begins making inappropriate remarks towards Julia, followed by an emotional outburst where he knocks over the gift table. Rupert demands that he leave, and Lee and Lauren follow him out to try to console him. After the ordeal, Gavin posts a blog saying that he believes that all the drama that has been happening is being caused by Kate, whom he believes is still alive and is sitting back at watching everyone come into conflict with one another. However, he comes across more insane than convincing. Lee and Lauren begin worrying about his mental health, and accompanies him as he accuses various people (including Michelle Clore and Steve, as well as Joanna Shields, the president of Bebo). He contacts Charlie and asks her to meet him at Kate's grave, and attempts to convince her that Kate is still alive. He tackles a woman he believes is Kate, and becomes extremely distressed when he finds out it isn't her. Afterward, Charlie implies that Gavin has sought professional help. Escape from Grinstead Gavin spent the next few weeks in St. Grinstead Psychiatric Research Institution, where he was cut off from the outside world and had no access to his Bebo account. During one of his therapy sessions on the 28th of June, it was revealed that Gavin had given the impression of a successful rehabilitation, and the doctors were comfortable enough to sit close to him and ask him to perform simple tasks. However, the doctors become increasingly concerned with Gavin's negative self-image, and they attempt to get him to express what he is feeling on paper. Gavin stabs the doctors with the pen he is given and beats them unconscious, and takes the camera taping the session with him as he leaves. During his exit, he encounters a figure underneath a blanket called Patient #12 whom he believes to be Kate, and frees "her" only to discover that it was actually Terrence. Gavin runs away from him and encounters another patient, Joseph, who seems to think that Gavin is playing a game and desperately wants to join. Gavin reluctantly allows him to follow him, and the two escape from Grinstead after Gavin finds information on Kate in the facility. Once outside, Gavin attempts to ditch Joseph, at one point pretending to throw a stick for him to fetch. However, Gavin informs Joseph of the information he has taken, leading Joseph to reveal himself as an agent of the Order and demands that Gavin hand over the folder. Before either one can act, Terrence arrives, and throws Gavin onto the ground. When Terrence begins to attack Joseph, Gavin pulls himself together and flees. Terrence pursues him, but is stopped when Gavin boards a train. Afterwards, Gavin contacted Charlie and gave her an address to meet him at. Charlie, along with Lauren and Lee, arrive and discover that Gavin is at Kate's childhood home, and learn that Kate had spent the early part of her childhood at Grinstead undergoing experiments. Kate's mother arrives and explains how she worked as a doctor there and decided to rescue Kate. As they head back to London, Charlie gets a call from Kate's mom asking them to come back so she can show them something. However, Gavin refuses to go along, citing that he has wasted too much of his life obsessing over the mysteries surrounding Kate. He and Lee stay behind while Charlie and Lauren go back, only to find her dead and Terrence waiting for them. When Terrence begins circling the house with the girls inside, Gavin and Lee arrive and try to overpower Terrence, but ultimately fail. However, they provide a distraction so that Charlie and Lauren can leave the house. Terrence pursues them into the woods, only to get stabbed by Charlie with a sword Kate's mom had displayed over her mantle. Gavin and Lee arrive and the four of them watch as Terrence begins bleeding to death, and leave him to die. They drive back to London and pick up Sophie at her office. While there, they get a phone call from Steve telling them to meet him outside, where he has set up a makeshift birthday party for Lauren. On the way there, Gavin jokingly asks if Kate will be attending, but he comes across as serious and only manages to get his sanity re-questioned. One they arrive, Charlie and Steve lovingly embrace, and Gavin tells the camera that he'll be there for Charlie when Steve leaves her for another cult. Gavin and the others decide that their lives might be less complicated if they didn't post them online, and break the camera. Etymology Gavin is the medieval form of Gawain. Though it died out in England, it was reintroduced from Scotland in the 20th century.http://www.behindthename.com/name/gavin Gawain possibly comes from the Welsh name Gwalchgwyn which meant "white hawk". Sir Gawain was one of the knights of the Round Table in Arthurian legends. The 14th-century romantic poem 'Sir Gawain and the Green Knight' tells how Gawain beheaded the Green Knight in single combat.http://www.behindthename.com/name/gawain See also *Theories about Gavin References